Hate me
by LoveyourBlood
Summary: Jacob es un hombre lobo que vive en la Push. Un día tiene un pequeño accidente y conoce a la familia Cullen. Es entonces cuando se imprima de Edward, un vampiro. A pesar de los obstaculos, ellos intentaran que su amor siga a flote. Slash


**Bueno, aqui traigo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic: " Hate me" Es un fic de EdwardxJacob. Sé que a algunas personas no les gustan este tipo de fic, pero por favor intenten leerlo y descubrir que es igual de romantico como si Edward estuviese con Bella xD. Bueno, aqui dejo esto (: Ah! y que habrá slash y lemon ^^ haha lo dejo caer. Besotes! Reviews, porfis! Love E.L.P.S  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1: Desconocido.**

Edward POV

Cerré los ojos para relajarme mientras sentía como la brisa veraniega acariciaba mis cabellos. Me encontraba en la terraza de casa, sentado en una silla, escribiendo algunas de mis memorias. Ese era mi entretenimiento durantes las vacaciones de verano ya que no tenía otra cosa para hacer. En este período de tiempo era cuando me daba cuenta que mi vida solo se basaba en ir al instituto y cazar para alimentarme. Tenía que pensar algo para cuando se acabasen mis estudios. Solo me quedaba un año más. Abrí de nuevo los ojos y leí lo que llevaba escrito. No se me ocurría nada más…

Escuché algunos pensamientos en mi cabeza que no eran míos. Era una mente llena de paz, aunque en ese momento estaba un poco molesta. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

-Sabes que ese hielo no te hará ningún efecto, Alice-dije tranquilamente sin girarme para mirarla. Había leído sus pensamientos, y sabía que llevaba una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza para evitar la jaqueca. Escuché como se acercaba. Pude mirarla cuando se detuvo delante de mí.

-No sé que hacer-dijo a la desesperada.- Esas visiones me traen un terrible dolor de cabeza…-comentó mientras se sentaba al lado mía. Las visiones de Alice… Casi las había olvidado. Últimamente, Alice tenía visiones sobre mí y alguien más. El error, por así decirlo, estaba en que, la otra persona, le daba jaqueca. Evité reírme. Era divertido ver a Alice enfadada. Me imaginaba que ella era como un leprechaun cabreado porque le habían robado el oro. Me levanté y me estiré. Luego me giré hacia Alice y la tomé por el brazo.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo? Así seguro que te despejas-dije. No esperé ninguna respuesta. Empecé a caminar mientras tiraba de ella. Bajamos hasta el salón, donde estaba Rosalie leyendo una de sus revistas. Ella también se aburría en las vacaciones de verano así que, decidí llevármela también a ella.-Vamos, Rose-le dije sin dejarle ni que preguntará a donde. La verdad, es que no tenía ni idea de a donde iba a ir. Cogí las llaves del coche, mis dos hermanas y salí de casa.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vamos?- preguntó Rose una vez que estábamos dentro del coche y ya en marcha.

-De compras-respondió Alice. Yo aparté la mirada de la carretera y la miré con el ceño fruncido. Ni de broma.

-He dicho un paseo para que se te vaya el dolor de cabeza, no para que yo termine con él-dije volviendo a mirar hacia la carretera. Alice bufó y se hundió en su sillón, mientras Rose sonreía desde el asiento de atrás.

-Pues entonces dime tú a donde vamos- refunfuñó Alice. Me encogí de hombros. No tenía ningún destino en especial, así que me dejé llevar… Por la estupidez. Al final terminamos en Port Ángeles, en el centro comercial, comprando ropa. Mientras comprábamos, sentía las ganas que tenía Rose de matarme. Cuando pasaron aproximadamente tres horas, decidimos volver a casa. En el camino de vuelta, Alice iba bastante feliz. Se le había pasado la jaqueca.

-Ya verás que bien te queda el vestido, Rose- exclamó Alice de repente. Oí como Rosalie rechinaba los dientes e intenté no soltar una carcajada.- ¿Qué corbata te gusta más para Emmet, Ed? ¿La violeta o la negra?- aparté la mirada de la carretera cuando Alice me habló. Observé las dos corbatas. Seguro que la que no eligiese sería para mí, así que elegí la más fea para mi gusto.

-La violeta-dije sonriéndole. Justo cuando iba a girarme de nuevo hacia la carretera, oí que Rosalie gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Edward! ¡Cuidado!- gritó señalando hacia el asfalto. Busqué lo que había alarmado a mi hermana y vi a un chico tirado en la carretera. Frené de golpe, haciendo que me impulsara un poco hacia delante y luego me echase de nuevo contra el sillón. Hubo un gran silencio dentro del coche. Los tres mirábamos con atención al muchacho, como si esperáramos que se levantara, pidiera perdón y se fuera. Entonces reaccioné. Salí del coche a toda prisa y corrí hacia el chico. Estaba tumbado bocabajo. Me arrodille junto a él y lo giré para mirarlo. Era un chico moreno, con el pelo corto y negro, y era musculoso. Lo único que me molestaba era su olor.

-¿Está muerto?-preguntó Alice cuando llegó a mi lado. Observé como el pecho del muchacho subía y bajaba lentamente. Negué con la cabeza, pero tomé su pulso para asegurarme.

-Tiene muy poco pulso-dije. Agarré la cabeza del chico y la apoyé en mis piernas. Fue entonces cuando noté que estaba ardiendo.

-Huele fatal-comentó Alice mientras arrugaba la nariz. Rosalie llegó a nuestro lado.

-Es un chucho, Edward. ¿Es que no le hueles? Déjale y vámonos- ordenó Rose. Sí, me había dado cuenta de que era un licántropo, pero nunca me había encontrado con uno. Además, no pensaba dejarlo allí tirado. Pasé un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda para cogerle en brazos. Alice se apartó de mí y Rosalie me miró con mala cara.-Ahora olerás como él- me recriminó Rose.

-¿Puedes conducir tú?-le dije ignorando su comentario. La rubia se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a subirse al coche. Yo me monté en la parte de atrás, apoyando al desconocido en mis piernas. No le deje de mirar ni un momento. Cuando llegamos a casa, lo cogí de nuevo y entré en la mansión con él.- ¡Carlisle!-grité llamando a mi padre. Sabía que estaba en casa, había escuchado sus pensamientos hacia unos segundos. Subí las escaleras y llegué al salón. Allí se encontraban Carlisle, Esme y Emmet. Esme me miró con preocupación y luego al chico. En cambio, Carlisle, se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-¿Qué es esto, Edward? ¿Y el tratado?- dijo seriamente. Había notado que era un lobo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Yo no le he hecho daño, lo encontramos así-dije dejando al chico en el sofá que me había ofrecido Esme.

-Es cierto-dijo Rosalie alzando la voz para que Carlisle la oyera.-Debe haberlo herido algún animal o algo. Yo quería dejarle, pero Edward quería hacerse el solidario-explicó echándome una mirada asesina.

-Rosalie, debemos ayudar a los demás- la regañó Esme. Rose la miró y luego desapareció del lugar. Miré a Carlisle, que había comenzado a revisar al desconocido. Al poco tiempo, negó con la cabeza y me miro.

- No tiene ninguna herida. No te preocupes, creo que solo el cansancio y el hambre han podido con él-comentó Carlisle. Suspiré y me retiré a la cocina. Me senté en la mesa que había allí y empecé a preguntarme qué había sido aquel cosquilleo que había sentido al tocar al chico.

Jacob POV.

Corría. Hundía mis garras en el barro para coger más impulso. Estaba cansado, no podía correr mucho. Hacía días que ni comía ni dormía. Sam se estaba pasando últimamente con las patrullas. Él nunca hacía nada. Cambié de fase, convirtiéndome en humano, y me puse los pantalones que llevaba atados en el tobillo. Caminé lentamente hasta que llegué a la carretera. Pocos coches pasaban por allí. Arrastré mis pies para cruzarla. Estaba mareado y tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Tropecé y caí al suelo. Noté como todo se volvía negro.

Desperté tumbado en algo cómodo. Arrugué la nariz, pues olía a algo que me hacía sentir un ardor en mis fosas nasales. Abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor. Estaba tapado con una manta y mi dolor de cabeza había cesado un poco. Me encontraba tumbado en un sofá. A mi derecha, en un sillón, se hallaba una mujer, no muy mayor, que me miraba fijamente. Tomé aire y, fue entonces cuando reconocí el olor. Me incorporé de golpe, haciendo que una punzada de dolor me traspasase la cabeza. Sisee y me lleve una mano a la frente, presionando en esta. Vampiros. Estaba rodeado de vampiros. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Sentí que la mujer se acercaba a mí.

-Cariño… -susurró la mujer. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a mí? La miré de reojo y observé como se acercaba a mí. Sus dedos rozaron mi brazo, quizás para trasmitirme tranquilidad y seguridad, pero sentí todo lo contrario. Aparté el brazo bruscamente, asustándola a ella. Retrocedió un par de pasos.- ¡Carlisle!-gritó, como si estuviera llamando a alguien.

-¿Dónde…estoy?-dije mirando a mi alrededor e ignorando su grito. Estaba confuso, no sabía donde estaba ni quien era esa mujer. Entonces entró alguien más. Era un hombre, no muy mayor también, y rubio. Un vampiro. Seguido de él, entró otro muchacho, rubio y vampiro también. El más mayor, o el que parecía más mayor, se acercó a mí. No hice ninguna intención de alejarme, pues ese hombre me transmitía tranquilidad. Cogió mi brazo y sentí como movía algo allí. Gire mi cabeza para observar lo que hacía y descubrí que tenía un cable enganchado a mi antebrazo. Seguí con la mirada la trayectoria del cable y vi que me habían puesto un suero.

-Tranquilo, chico. Es suero. Estabas muy débil y decidí ponértelo ya que dormido no podías comer mucho-dijo mientras me quitaba el cable. Asentí con la cabeza casi inconscientemente.- Soy el doctor Carlisle, y ahora Esme te traerá algo sólido para comer-dijo casi riendo y señalando a la mujer que estaba comiendo cuando había despertado. Sonreí a Esme antes de que saliese del salón, seguida por Carlisle y el otro chico.

-Jacob-oí a alguien pronunciar mi nombre. Gire mi cabeza para mirarle. Era un chico, con el pelo de color cobrizo y sus ojos eran dorados. Justo en que mi mirada se encontró con la suya, todo cambió. Era como si todo hubiese desaparecido y solo existiese él en mi mundo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pegunté un poco aturdido. No lo había visto nunca y él ya sabía mi nombre sin ni siquiera decírselo. Además, ¿sería posible que me hubiese imprimado de ese vampiro? Sam me iba a matar.

-Tranquilo-me dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado.- Soy Edward Cullen y no tienes por qué preocuparte. Aquí estarás bien-explicó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que Edward decidió hablar.- Te encontré tirado en la carretera, inconsciente. ¿Te atacó alguien o algo?-me preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su tono de voz y en su rostro. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No, solo estaba cansado-contesté sin dejar de mirarle. En ese momento, Esme entró en el salón con una gran bandeja llena de comida, haciendo que Edward y yo diéramos un respingo. Pero ella, ni lo notó.

-Te doy las gracias. Nos has dado una razón para estrenar cocina-dijo riendo. Ella si que me transmitía tranquilidad. Era incapaz de odiar a ese aquelarre de vampiros. Reí y empecé a comer lo que había en la bandeja. Cuando terminé me levanté y mire a Edward y a Esme.

-Debo irme. Seguro que mi manada se está preguntando que donde estoy-dije apresuradamente para luego sonreír y salir de la casa. Me encontraba mucho mejor, pero aun seguía pensando en lo que había empezado a sentir por ese vampiro. Era mejor que nadie se enterara de esto o si no era perro muerto. No podía, me negaba a creer que me hubiese imprimado de un vampiro.

-Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo-escuche que decía una voz. Me giré rápidamente para descubrir quien me había hablado. Observé a Edward. Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había fijado que había alguien a mi lado. Bufé y seguí andando.

-¿Qué secreto?-dije intentando parecer molesto. Miré a Edward de reojo y observé como se reía.

-Lo de la imprimación-dijo sin preocupaciones. Me paré en seco y le miré. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Acaso aquel vampiro era adivino? Vi como se reía de nuevo.-No-negó con la cabeza. Le miré un poco extrañado.- No soy adivino. Jacob, no se si sabrás que algunos vampiros tenemos dones. Pues bien, mi don es leer el pensamiento de los demás-dijo mirándome fijamente. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Todo lo que yo estaba pensando y había pensado en su casa, lo había escuchado. Genial, no podía tener ni un poco de intimidad.

-No se de que me hablas-contesté en un intento de negar el asunto. En un rápido movimiento, Edward me colocó contra un árbol y acercó su rostro al mío. Noté como mi corazón empezaba a latir ferozmente.

-Sí sabes de que hablo-susurro. Negué con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva, incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Edward sonrió.-Entonces, dime, ¿por qué tu corazón late tan rápido?-murmuró con sus labios muy cerca de los míos. Me aparte de el, escapándome de su agarre y corrí unos metros, alejándome de Edward. Luego me giré y le mire. Se había quedado donde estaba, pero me estaba mirando. Le observé unos segundos, disfrutando de su belleza, para luego girarme y entrar en fase.


End file.
